Annette
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Surly, dancing, her friends, working, going to balls, playing with children, knitting, reading, shopping, ballgowns, music|dislikes = Not being with Surly, dropping things|fate = Maintains a close and loving bond with Surly and her friends}}'Annette '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. She's the girlfriend of Surly and a worker at Mammal Resources at Animal Town City Hall. Background Many years ago, Annette lived in Animal Town with her family and lived in a social class. She was taught fine manners and etiquette. It was somewhat hard for Annette as she would often fail due to her clumsy nature. Despite that, Annette managed to please her parents and spend some quality time with her childhood friends, Abby and Sara. Although, she was content with her life, she longed to live a quieter life with another squirrel who can help her relax. As a young woman, she fell in love with a squirrel named Surly who has lived on farm for most of his life. Their love for each other soon developed into a romantic relationship that grew stronger over the years. Along with Surly, Annette managed to get a job at city hall. Peace was maintained in Animal Town until an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated the city and sought residence inside the Bungle Jungle Volcano. He immediately posed as a threat to the entire city and in order to ensure safety in the city, the Bungle Jungle Volcano was sealed off by residents until Red Bird is apprehended. Development Annette is loosely based off Andie from ''the Nut Job ''franchise. The storywriter was smitten with Andie's character, appearance and animation from the film that it inspired him to create a character similar to her. Personality Annette is shown to be very romantic as she enjoys going on dates and various activities with Surly. She has somewhat of a ditzy personality since she can act awkward and clumsy around certain mammals, notably Surly. But despite their differences, the two squirrels love each other and are always there for each other. Annette has a loving side to her personality as she happily supports other mammals who enter the city, since that her job to help mammals find a job in Animal Town, if they're new to the city. Annette's relationship with Surly has helped the latter with taking it easy from her jobs and responsibilities since her high social class inadvertently encouraged her to work all day and all night. The kind of activities that Annette loves to do is to go shopping, knit and to go to balls with Surly. She is shown to have a talent for dancing. Physical appearance Annette is a slender brown squirrel wearing a lavender dress and has a large bushy tail. Appearances Animal Planet Annette is first seen at city hall when Mayor Robinson notified all of his workers to come over for an emergency meeting. He announced that Red Bird's threat level has increased dramatically and that the army is going to need some volunteers if they're ever going to survive. Hugo and the Wooten Gang offers to help and all of the mammals cheer, knowing that survival is possible. Later that night, Surly and Annette bid a farewell as they went their separate ways. During Surly's absence, Annette continued to work over at Mammal Resources. Later in the film, after "Red Bird" is defeated, the mammal cadets return home to Animal Town and are reunited with their families. Surly and Annette immediately embrace each other and share a kiss. Unfortunately, it is revealed that Red Bird is still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. He and his chicks abduct all of the mammals and sentence them all to death. Fortunately, Hugo returns to Animal Town and defeats Red Bird. As a reward for his heroism, Ben is crowned the new king of Animal Town. One day later, the gang heads over to Rainforest Town for a concert. Annette is last seen dancing with Surly. The Nature Dragon: The Series Annette serves as a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Politicians Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters